


The Fall

by Glacial_guillotine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Concussions, M/M, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacial_guillotine/pseuds/Glacial_guillotine
Summary: When something happens to Phil on their tour, the pair will have to make a difficult decision.





	1. The Fall

**The Fall**

 

 

The bus was comfortable. More comfortable than the van was with its wide sofa and quaint dining room table. The curtains were closed and Dan was splayed across his and Phil's shared queen sized bed. For two tall individuals it was quite cramped, but neither minded the close proximity. They had a shower, at least, and Dan had to admit that Phil's skin was fairly soft. And that his morning attitude was something of a problem. He had been cutting down on the coffee lately, if he remembered right.

 

"Move you arse and give me my share of blanket." A mess of black hair mumbled. Dan felt a cold breeze hit his shoulders and face and he shivered, cursing his roommate five times over.

"Phiiillll." There was no response.

"Fine." He huffed. He swung his long legs over the side of the bed, trying to avoid the cold metal bed post that would surely send more goosebumps up his arms. He trudged out into the 'living room' and sat down, looking out into the fields and blue empty sky of what he assumed was Minnesota.

 

The tour felt like a dream to Dan. Preforming on stages across the country, hell, even across an ocean. With his best friend. Things could not get any better for him in this moment. With a blanket wrapped around his frame and a beautiful view, he let himself fall into a nap.

 

He felt a jostle on his shoulder and a light in his eyes. Phil stared down at him through his glasses and gave a half smile. "It's almost nine, sleepy head."

"We sleep in until one on a bad day. This is torture." Dan laughed. He was joking of course, they had been pretty exhausted the night before.

 

"Would you like a cup?" Phil raised the coffee pot he was holding.

"Pass. I thought you were-" "This is my second for this week. Cold turkey isn't healthy."

 

Just as Phil sat his mug down on the table to join Dan, there was a terrible noise, and suddenly Dan was slammed against the back of the booth, his breath catching in his throat. Phil went flying backwards into the cabinets, and then slid down onto the floor in a sitting position. His wide eyes met Dans and they both felt adrenaline running through their bodies. Dan rushed up and stuck a hand out for Phil, who gripped it tightly. He was pulled up and leant heavily on the countertop.

"You alright, there?" Dan questioned. Phil nodded and Dan just assumed he must still be shocked.

"I'm going to go ask what happened. You sit down." He smiled and placed a quick pat on Phil's shoulders before stalking off to see what had happened with the trailer.

After finding out someone had ran a red light, causing the driver, Paul, to slam on his breaks, Dan headed back to their living room to tell Phil that the bus was okay and that no one was hurt. But when he saw Phil, he knew that that statement would no longer be true. His head was resting on his forearms which were laying across the table, with black unkempt hair flipped over his face. Through the hair he could see Phil's lashes against his cheek and he froze.

 

'Oh God...' he thought, 'Oh my god..' 

 

"Phil?" A step closer and his hand was on his shoulder. "Phil!" There was no response. Dan shook Phil's shoulders desperately and swore when he saw no change in Phil's state. He pushed his hair back from his forehead and felt around the back of his head where he fell against the cabinets.

His palm came back wet. Hands shaking, he wiped his hands on his t shirt and muttered another curse or two. Like he had been awakened by the foul language, Phil's closed eyes opened and cloudy blue iris were looking back at Dans clear, frightened ones. A muffled hum came from Phil's throats and Dan could feel his shoulders relaxing.

"Wha' happe'd?" Phil slurred. He brought his hands up to his face and covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. Dan was stuck staring at his friend, and again felt his shoulders tense. Why couldn't Phil remember? "The bus stopped and you fell against the wall, when I left you, you were fine but..." Dan trailed off and said shakily, "You passed out."


	2. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something happens to Phil on their tour, the pair will have to make a difficult decision.

The Wait

 

"Did I?"  A whisper came from his lips as he surveyed the tan walls of the bus. 

Dan observed the vacant, dull look forming in Phil's eyes, and noticed Phil's hand was slipping from its position holding his chin up and could tell what was going to happen before Phil did. He shot out of his seat and caught Phil's shoulders before his face hit the table. Fingers were snapped in front of blue eyes that reacted too slowly and Dan let out a shaky breath. "lay your head down right here and don't. Move." He spoke loudly in the hopes that Phil would understand his directions through the cloudy veil he seemed to be seeing things through. Phil nodded and Dan left to inform the driver that they most likely needed hospital. 

"Yeah, of course we can.. is he 'right?" Dan wanted to shake his head yes, to tell Paul that Phil was alright and that this was just to be safe, but realistically he understood that this was something different than a short trip to the ER that would end with late night iHop pancakes and a night of Netflix watching. 

"I'm going to go check up on him. Thanks again." With an understanding hum from behind him, and the jump of the engine, Dan wobbled back to the living room to find Phil had moved, yet again. He was sat against the sofa clutching a trash bag like his life depended on it, with sweaty hair clinging to his ghostly cheekbones. Phil's shoulders hunched and he was gagging, his fingers struggling to hold the bag open. 

 

Dan knelt and gripped the bag tightly while rubbing up and down his back. The situation was worrying him more and more as time went on and more symptoms revealed themselves. 

"Dan, p-please..," His voice trembled so much as he spoke Dan had trouble understanding what he had said, "Please get.. get my phone..," He held up his head from the bin bag and let hit it the cushioning, refreshingly cold pleather of the couch. Dan handed the phone to Phil and he made to stand up. Dan let him and gently guided Phil, wherever he was going. He swayed and just about tripped over his own feet, sending a jolt of panic into Dan's stomach. Within fifteen seconds he sat down on the couch and within twenty, he was withing and pressed against Dan's chest, a squeak of pain emitted and the phone a couple feet away. He had again pressed his palms over his eyes in an attempt to block the light from his face. Dan understood and went to grab a pair of sunglasses that were (luckily) sitting on their bedside table. 

 

A few minutes of anticipation, a few minutes of worry, and a few minutes of unimaginable headaches for Phil, they arrived at the Hospital and Dan waited. 


End file.
